Death is Forever
by haruismyspring
Summary: Will Elena stay out of trouble now that she has children? You've got to be kidding!Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters because...well...I don't.
1. Chapter 1

I turned in time to see him fall. My heart seemed to leap up into my throat and I had to fight to hold down the vomit. I barely even felt the blade that pierced my side. Clay looked up at me with his bottomless blue eyes and he…smiled. That's when I realised he wasn't as badly hurt as he would let his attacker believe.

That's when the pain slammed into me like a semi-trailer. A scream escaped my lips as I turned, to see my attacker. He was bringing up the knife to slash my throat.

My legs wanted to give out. I let them, dropping to the ground like a stone. The mutt's attacked caught the very top of my head, giving me a dodgy hair cut.

I rolled away, the edge of his boot slamming into my hip.

I hissed, jumping to my feet but yelping and stumbling forward as I felt the stab in my side tear further apart.

I brought my arm up to block the blow, his arm colliding with my wrist. I twisted my arm up and around his, snapping his elbow up the wrong way. He screamed and tried to pull back but I had his arm in an elbow lock – not pleasant when your elbow is bent the wrong way. He shouted again, his eyes watering in pain. I let him go and he stumbled backwards, his arm hanging awkwardly at his side.

I leapt at him, kicking out twice. One to the throat and another to his broken arm. I had him now. Amazingly he hadn't dropped the knife until I kicked him. But it now it clattered to the ground and I made a dive for it at the same time as he. I got there first.

He landed on top of me, forcing the air from my lungs. I looked up, the knife clutched in my fist.

But he had me pinned so tightly I thought my own arm would break. An excruciating agony zapped through my body and a blood curdling scream could be heard, echoing around the alley. My scream.

The mutt had dug his thumb deep into the wound in my side and had torn at the edges. The pain was blinding. I looked up through the haze to see Clay spin away from the mutt he fought, panic snapping through his expression. But he couldn't get away from his mutt, it's attack relentless. Who had taught these mutts! This was not right. I'd never fought such well trained

I grit my teeth, knowing there was no help from Clay. I had to get out of this one myself. Pictures of Logan and Katherine past through my minds eye. I would get out of this.

With that I let myself go slack. The mutt, caught off guard unknowingly let his grip relax. At that point I rolled suddenly, bitting down on his arm near my face with sharp teeth that came with my muzzle.

The rest of the Change came agonizingly quick but it was a blessing. The difference in my shape made it difficult for the mutt to hold me down. Especially with my fangs and claws tearing at his flesh.

I managed to roll onto my back and push him away with my forepaws. I followed him, leaping up and ripping out his throat in mid air.

I landed next to him, my tongue hanging out of my mouth in pain and exhaustion.

So sleepy. I took one regretful look in the direction of Clay, dodging a punch. The mutt looked pretty badly hurt. Clay wouldn't be long. I lay down. Maybe I would just rest until he was finished.

Everything went black.

'Elena? Elena!'

I groaned, my eyes slowly opening. Clay was kneeling next to me. He took off his jumper and draped it over my naked body to keep me warm. My clothes must have ripped when I Changed. He sat down, pulling me into his lap and brushing the hair from my forehead.

'Are…Are you hurt…badly?' I asked, my voice cracking.

'Shhh. The pack'll be here soon,' his southern drawl was thicker than usual as if he were about to cry. But this was Clay! Clay didn't cry!

'Clay…? What's wrong…?'

He shook his head.

True to his word Jeremy came, along with Nick and Antonio.

I didn't open my eyes but I heard Nick's sharp intake of breath. I wasn't that badly hurt. What was going on here?

I opened my mouth to talk but before I could utter a sound there was a chorus of shushes.

'I don't appreciate being treated like a child!' I growled weakly. There was a chuckle from Clay, the only one who heard me.

I felt gentle hands touching my wound. I didn't have to look to know it was Jeremy. I looked anyway.

'Will I survive, doc?' I asked, louder.

Jeremy looked at me, his face impassive as always. But I had known him long enough to be able to see the gleam of warmth behind the coolness.

'I'm sure of it. Let's get you home and bandaged up.'

I didn't remember what happened next. I could have sworn Clay pressed the pressure points on the back of my neck. I didn't really want to ask, knowing that it would end in a fight…Or perhaps start in one. It'd most likely end in sex.

Anyway, the point is I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I jolted awake, sitting bolt upright. Boy did I regret it.

I moaned, my hand flying to my side. I could feel the presence of others in the room but at that point I didn't even know who _I_ was.

'Elena?' Oh that must be me!

I looked up slowly, my head spinning. It was Clay. He was kneeling next to the bed, my hand in his.

I blinked a few times. 'Wow.'

Clay wrapped his arms around me gently.

Jeremy stood behind him, his arms crossed and his face as emotionless as…well nothing looked quite _that_ emotionless.

'How are you feeling?' He asked in his quiet voice.

I shrugged. 'Pretty crap. But I suppose that's to be expected.'

There! I saw it again…that look on Jeremy's face. I didn't know what the emotion was or what for but it wasn't good.

And then there was Clay. Maybe I wasn't imagining it last night. Maybe he really was on the verge of crying. But why? What was going on and why was I never told this stuff!

'Alright. What's going on?'

I felt Clay flinch but they both stayed silent.

'Tell me.'

'There's nothing going on Elena,' Jeremy said in the most unconvincing voice I had ever heard.

I pushed Clay back, looking him in the eyes. 'Tell me.'

Clay looked away his bright blue eyes down cast.

Suddenly a thought struck me and I found I couldn't breathe. 'Kathryn…Logan…'

Clay began to shake, his head bowed.

I tried to breathe, tried to scream, tried to believe that it wasn't true. I flung the blankets off my bed and jumped out, running for the door. Jeremy put his arm out to stop me. I just stopped and turned to look at him.

'Let go.' I said in a calm, quiet voice. He didn't.

There was a loud crack as he slammed into the wall and the bricks smashed. He slid to the ground, unconscious with blood seeping from his hairline and from the sides of his mouth.

I barely paused long enough to hear Clay's exclamation. They said that at certain times mothers could have almost superhuman powers. Like that one mother…No I won't bore you all with the story of the woman who picked up a car to free her trapped baby and when tried to later couldn't; because I'm sure you've all heard it. The point is, I normally wouldn't have the strength to pick up a full-grown man and throw him across the room hard enough to crack bricks on the opposite wall. Admittedly I was much stronger than any _human_ man you'll find and many mutts. But not _that_ strong.

I bolted down the narrow hall-way and crashed the door to my children's room open…They weren't there. A desperate sob erupted from my throat. I punched the door frame in my anguish, causing it to splinter and fly around.

'ELENA!' Why oh why was Clay's voice so disarming? I couldn't help but pause and turn to watch him storming down the hallway, tears cascading down my cheeks.

He stopped in front of me. We stared at each other, lost. I broke the silence, whispering, 'Where are they?'

'A mutt by the name of Maunder…Here.' He passed me a note. It read simply. _If you want the pups you'll send the bitch ALONE. 11 Collyer street._

I looked up, hope filling my heart. When I saw Clay's face I exploded. I just couldn't stop myself.

He didn't try to defend himself as I screamed and hit him. I don't think I would have stopped but for the gentle hand on my arm, steering me away. I threw my arms around Jeremy, my tears soaking his shirt. I felt his arms around me, protecting me.

'I have to go.' I whispered. 'Let me go, Jeremy please.'

'It's out of the question, Elena. No sense in losing you as well.'

'WE'RE NOT GOING TO LOSE THEM, JEREMY…' I pushed him away but stopped at his expression. 'Oh god no.' I opened my mouth and let out an anguished cry that became a wolf's howl.

I ran, my head low and my tail between my legs. I leapt over the railing and off the landing, falling to the ground. My legs barely hit the ground before I was off, whipping out the door and into the forest. I barely even noticed Antonio as he drove up the driveway, nearly hitting me.

I wasn't sure how long I ran but I knew it was weeks. I couldn't remember anything for that matter. The wolf instincts had completely taken over. And so when the smell of a familiar wolf wafted my way I went to investigate, no longer feeling grief or stress.

He was big with golden fur. I didn't need to know who he was to know he was my mate. He trotted over to me. I let him bury his face in the fur around my neck, drawing in his sent. I could smell fear and grief. But what for? I pulled away, licking his muzzle comfortingly.

He lowered his head, his eyes filled with pain. I followed suit, pressing my forehead to his. I got the shock of my life when he began to change shape. I bolted into the shrubbery, my tail between my legs – keeping in mind I had forgotten the part about being human.

When he finished I emerged tentatively. He smelt the same and his breathing had the same pattern. He had to be the same wolf/person thing…

I slammed back to reality. I dropped to the ground, the sorrow too much to breath. The Change came fast and painful. But I loved the pain. I wanted more.

I looked at him, now in human form.

'I'm not dreaming, am I?'

Clay shook his head sadly.

'They're dead then?'

He shook his head again and my heart leapt into my throat. Ok, don't get your hopes up too much, I told myself.

'Logan's alright, or from what we can gather.'

I scrunched my eyes closed. 'Kathryn?' I whispered.

'She's alive…'

My eyes snapped open. 'There's a but isn't there?'

Clay took me in his arms, resting his chin on my head. 'She's very sick. It seems she's got too much of her mother's fighting spirit. Whoever these mutts are, they didn't take too kindly to it. They keep her drugged and…' He choked. 'It's just a matter of time Elena. I don't know what to do.'

I took a deep breath. 'I do.'

'You're not going and that's final.'

'Clay…It's me or it's them…please don't let it be them. I don't care about life if I were to lose my family.'

He bent his head, kissing me desperately. 'I can't lose you, Elena. I wouldn't be able to survive.'

'You won't lose me. Chances are I'll kick the stupid dickhead's arse.'

'But if you don't…'

'You still won't have lost me.'

He gathered me in his arms tighter, protectively. I knew this would probably be my last time spent with him. The thought made my throat block up.

'Clay?'

'Yeah?'

'Tell them how much I loved them; Kathryn and Logan.'

'No, I won't have to, you'll do that yourself.'

I just buried my face in his chest. ''kay.'


End file.
